Meant To Be Together
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: These are a series of 10/Rose one shots. Some angsty, fluffy, romance, au reunion, post GitF etc.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I had to have surgery recently and was out of work for almost two weeks which meant I wasn't able to focus too well on a multi chaptered story. So, I decided to work on some tumblr one word prompts. I have broken them down by Doctor since I tend to write a variety of Doctors. This one will be all Ten/Rose stories. It's a variety of angst, romance, adventure, fluff - AU reunion, post GitF or Bad Wolf Rose stories. One does not relate to other and they are not written any particular order. I may decide to expand on one or two of these one of these days but have a list of projects coming up so we shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Haze**

He walked around in a haze, a dream-like state that was no dream but more like purgatory. He could see, hear, taste, touch and smell but not feel. It was as if every emotion was encapsulated and locked up in some dark recess of his mind. Every day he went through the motions, save the world, defend the innocent and right the wrongs. There was a hospital, Martha Jones, Shakespeare, New Earth, fire, death, the Family of Blood, the Master, Jack, loss and pain. Yet, none of that touched that small piece of himself locked away in that dark corner. The joy and wonder he once felt oh so long ago with Her was lost to him. After another planet saved from the seemingly never ending line up of evil dictators or terrorists, he found himself on a moon long since abandoned by most sentient species.

It was an old place were the ancients once paused amongst their journies leaving a residual energy signature as the only evidence they were here. He stood on rocky outcropping gazing out across a barren landscape. A flash in the sky briefly lit up the heavens as an asteroid impacted the surface in a explosion of fire. He watched as the white and yellow of the explosion blossomed up toward the sky. As he turned, a presence tore through his mind. Grasping his head, he fell to his knees and before him on the ground etched into the rock was a phrase that touched the very core of him, "Bad Wolf." It was a piece of Her. Immediately, he sought out the presence that had ghosted across his mind. The ground was trembling and the fire from the meteor was spreading across the sky. "No," he whispered. "Not yet." He raced to his Tardis as the landscape seemed to disintegrate around him. The sky was on fire, howling winds were raging and the air was filled with dust and debris pelting him almost grasping at him in one final attempt to thwart him from the possibility of finding one small glimmer of hope.

As he reached the Tardis and chaos and destruction was raging around him, one image burned itself into his very soul. A girl with golden hair whipping in the wind, dressed in a shade of blue that bespoke of her connection to his beloved blue box and who stood before him now, outlined in the golden glow of planetary destruction. He paused in awe as she smiled at him and he felt the painful haze of his existence without her swept away. His salvation from the darkness was here. "Rose," he gasped as they embraced, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them. No further words were necessary between them as they walked hand and hand back to the only home either of them wanted, one in which they were together traveling amongst time and space. The Doctor and Rose in the Tardis as it should be.


	2. Formal

a/n: This is angsty and sort of a take on post GitF. It has a happy ending though.

**Word Prompt: Formal**

The Ofiloon Court ball had been a disaster for Rose. She had dressed in an off the shoulder silver blue gown with a bodice that clung to her curves flaring out at her hips to swirl about her legs in a style similar to the Ofiloons. She had arranged her hair in the style of the royal court with soft curls stacked impossibly high and decorated with sparkly pins like stars floating in her hair. The Doctor had disappeared hours earlier leaving her to enter the ball alone. The Ofiloons had been unbearably prejudiced and demeaning to her despite the fact that she had helped the court stop an assassination attempt on several of their regent's council. Old insecurities had quickly risen to the surface as the onslaught of insults regarding her intelligence, upbringing and less than courtly manner were rudely pointed out to her.

Unaware of how the Ofiloons were treating Rose, the Doctor seemed to be enjoying himself immensely fitting in seamlessly with the royal elite completely oblivious to Rose's absence. Rose had watched at a distance as he danced with elegant ladies, laughed and talked animatedly with the regent and his daughter. Finally, after tiring of the barrage of insults and threats to have her removed, she left to walk alone through the gardens pondering why once again, the Doctor seemed to forget about her or had left her for more cultured and refined company.

It wasn't until the next morning when she finally wandered back to the Tardis that the Doctor along with the regent's daughter came looking for her. "Rose!" he called out. "There you are! Look at you all polished up! So, all worn out after a night of dancing? Sneaking off to for kip are we?" he asked, enthusiastically and seemingly oblivious to Rose's unhappy state.

Rose just stared at him sadly. "Yeah, that's me. The belle of the ball. Cinderella headin' back before the carriage turns into a pumpkin and all that," she said sadly. "I'm sure you and Lady Erlan have plenty to do so I'll just be off let you noble people get back to your posh courtly duties or whatever it is that you upper crust lot do," she said with a bit of resentment.

"Rose," the Doctor called out sternly. "That was rude and uncalled for. Especially, after Lady Erlan was kind enough to invite us to the ball," the Doctor said, puzzled as to why Rose was acting this way. It was very unlike her.

"Sorry, should I have curtseyed or somethin? I'm not exactly up on court etiquette. I'm just a stupid little shop girl who got all caught up aren't I?"

Lady Erlan glared down at Rose. "Doctor, are you going to allow this… girl to speak to us this way? In my house, such insolence would be punished and she would be dismissed and returned to whatever quaint little backwoods village she was recruited from." She then turned to Rose. "How ungrateful you are. I do not think you realize the privilege and opportunity you were given to serve the Doctor. I think it best you return to your quarters and think about how you will apologize to me and my family for your insolence not to mention the scandalous scene you caused last night by your continued presence at my ball.

"Scene? What scene?" the Doctor asked, his mood darkening at Lady Arlen's comments.

"Your assistant showed up at the ball unescorted and continued to force her presence on my guests. She was repeatedly ordered to leave and disobeyed. Really Doctor, how do you tolerate such insolence from your underling is beyond my comprehension. Did she really think her presence would be acceptable? I understand it is in your nature to take on special projects like this girl but Doctor, I must insist you confine her until she learns her place in society and how to show respect to her superiors."

Rose didn't wait for the Doctor's response and ran into the Tardis, down corridor after corridor until she could run no further and found herself in the wardrobe. She practically dove through racks of clothing into a hidden niche where she finally allowed the tears she had been trying to hold back loose. She wept for her Doctor who she was sure no longer wanted her, was bored of her and maybe even wanted to chuck her out. Mickey had once insisted she didn't know the Doctor as well as she thought and had used his impulsive dive through a mirror to save Reinette as an example of how little he thought of Rose. At the time, Rose had defended the Doctor, but now she was wondering if perhaps he was bored of her. It wasn't like she could ever compare with the refined, educated women of the Ofiloon court.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdw

It didn't take the Doctor long to make short work of Lady Arlen. "That's enough," he bit out staring darkly at her after she had insulted Rose. He had played along all night gathering evidence against her as everything he had learned indicated she had participated in the uprising against her father. It hadn't taken much prodding for her to incriminate herself. Her father might be wise and compassionate ruler, but his daughter was sadly lacking those qualities.

"No one speaks to Rose like that. She is twice the lady you will ever be. Don't even think you can come close to the woman she is. Rose is intelligent, courageous, compassionate and has an innate sense of grace and respect for all life. I aspire to be more like her."

"You would stand up for a common, uneducated servant against me!" she shouted. "But you are a Time Lord, vastly superior to some little human child from a third rate world whose species is barely evolved enough to clean the stables," she retorted haughtily.

"Now you just lost the right to speak to me. Commander Fraunt!" he shouted and soon they were surrounded by the Regent's guard. The Doctor soniced a data stick and handed it over to the Commander. "Here's all the evidence you need. I'd lock her up quickly. Although, I doubt living in a prison cell for a few days will even scratch the surface on this one."

The Doctor turned and entered the Tardis. The lights were dim in the console room. He called for Rose but the only response was the subdued hum of the Tardis. He quickly made his way through his ship trying to zero in on any sign of Rose. Finally, he caught the sound of muffled crying. He ran through the corridors until he reached the wardrobe. He slowly made his way until he saw a bit of silky blue skirt peaking out from behind a long brown coat.

"Oh Rose," he said and knelt down, sweeping aside clothing until he saw her curled up, her face hidden in her arms. "Please don't cry," he begged. "I'm so sorry you were mistreated and I wasn't there for you. Certainly, you're not taking what the Ofiloons said to heart, especially not Lady Erlan."

Rose didn't look up at him. "Rose, please look at me."

"It's cause…" she started to say and inhaled trying to spit out the words. "'cos I'm not as smart or refined as them isn't it?" she finished.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You'd rather be with people who are more like you not some stupid little ape like me. You're realizin' that now. You're bored."

"No, no. no. Don't you talk like that! I won't stand, well sit here and listen to you talk that way. How could you even think that? Is this the same girl who stood with me at Downing Street and insisted on blowing us up to save the world or who faced a Dalek or Cybermen? That brave girl well woman really, she's better than any courtesan or lady at that ball."

Rose looked up at him, her tear stained face practically breaking his hearts. "But they're all smart and know how to act at some fancy ball. I stood and watched you Doctor. You…you looked like you were havin' a good time and didn't' need me or even miss me."

"No. You're wrong. I was trying to find out information about Lady Arlen. I've never been one for formal parties or rules or aristocratic life. Ran from that life I did oh so many centuries ago. It's not what I want."

"It didn't look that way," Rose said softly playing with her dress. "Looked like you enjoyed talkin' with people who understood all the stuff you talk 'bout that I don't quite get."

"Rose, those people are boring and I promise you they don't comprehend half of what you do. I'd much rather have spent the evening with you."

"Really?" she asked softly almost timidly.

He smiled brightly at her. "Dame Tyler, may I have the honor of this dance?" he asked formally, holding his hand out to her.

Rose giggled. "You may, Sir Doctor," she responded her best imitation of the Ofiloons cultured voice. He quickly pulled her out of the racks of clothing. A waltz began playing from somewhere within the Tardis and the Doctor pulled Rose into his arms. As the Doctor spun her around, twirling with her until she practically floated across the floor, he marveled at her resilience. It was beyond his comprehension that she could be so insecure and question her place in his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She was his inspiration, his moral compass and spark that lit the darkness that waited to envelope him. As he spun her around and a smile lit her face and eyes, he knew right then and there he would do anything to preserve and protect her. He would treasure her and moments like this for the rest of his life.

As the dance came to an end and he bowed to her formally, he didn't let go of her hand. "Promise me you won't ever let anyone make you feel less than the brilliant woman you are and you are brilliant Rose Tyler. You are what keeps me fighting.

"Doctor," she whispered blushing at his compliment.

"It's the truth. Now promise me," he insisted.

She looked up into his eyes which shined brightly with love and affection and she knew without a doubt she would never leave him willingly. "I promise," she whispered back to him as they walked hand in hand down the corridor.


	3. Prepared

a/n: **Please note** that I will NOT be posting very much more to this site. I will finish projects that are started but will won't be posting too much beyond that.

If you enjoy my stories, you can find just about everything I've written on A Teaspoon and An Open Mind. www . whofic . com - my username there is Kelkat9. You can also find everything I've written on Livejournal .com under Kelkat9 and I recently started tumblr (also Kelkat9) which has limited postings of my work.

Please note that many of the one-shots in this series are quite AU or cliche stories. One person commented that one of the stories had a character OOC. That was purposefully done as it was a cliche. Not all are cliches but some are.

Once again, thank you and I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories at these other sites. If you have questions, please feel free to PM me. I love writing Doctor Who stories and have enjoyed corresponding with many readers here who have prompted me and helped me in ways you probably don't realize. Thank you so much!

PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AN AU REUNION FIC

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Prepared  
**

The Doctor never thought this day would come. So much had happened since he'd lost Rose at Canary Wharf. He was so much older and tired now. He worried that she wouldn't want him after all this time. The phone call from Jack had been a shock to say the least, although Donna had been excited. He looked at himself in the mirror fussing with his hair to make share it was tousled just right and straightened his tie, the one with the swirls on it that she loved so much. He smiled a bit as he remembered a night right before Canary Wharf on the planet Vargas IV when he had worn this tie and how things had gotten steamy between them. He had dared to let go and so had she. They had enjoyed that world's version of mardi gras and gone back to the Tardis and continued the celebration including lots of dancing, the kind they had only ever talked about before. It had been even more amazing than he imagined and he relished the memory even if he pretended it didn't happen the next morning. He knew she was slightly hurt but like him, she was too afraid of losing what they had to say anything more.

Now, she was by some miracle back. Jack had been elusive about the details other than to mention a void ship, transcendental technology and someone named Mya. It had set the Doctor's senses on edge and he had a little itch nagging at the back of his mind that worried him but the Tardis hadn't seemed at all bothered which somewhat soothed him. He trusted is magnificent ship. If universes were imploding, she would sense it first. He finished examining himself in the mirror, finally nodding. He was as prepared as he ever would be.

He walked into the console room to find Donna waiting. She looked him up and down and sniffed. "Are you wearing cologne?" she asked with a smirk.

The Doctor looked offended. "Time Lords don't need to wear cologne. Really Donna. Superior biology. Time Lords don't smell."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, coulda fooled me when you took your trainers off in the library the other day," she said, almost snorting. "Just keep 'em on before you scare Rose back to that other universe."

The Doctor stared at her with his mouth open. "I…that is to say, Rose likes the way I smell."

"Yeah, well it's been a while. I'm sure she's gotten used to livin' without stinky spaceman feet," Donna quipped as she opened the door and walked out into the Plass at the Millennium Center. The Doctor looked at his feet and lifted one foot up sniffing as he hopped out the door. Donna stood back snickering. He straightened up and glared at her.

"Oh come on you prawn, or we'll be late," she said, as she grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. He paused and aimed his sonic at the Tardis which beeped and blinked like a human car being locked. He turned to back to Donna and grinned. She again, rolled her eyes.

They were to meet Jack and Rose in a nearby park. They saw Jack sitting with Rose with a member Jack's team, Gwen Cooper, nearby playing with a child on a swing set. The Doctor paused when he saw Rose. She was dressed in a black leather jacket with a bright blue angora sweater with jeans and trainers. Donna paused watching the look of awe on his face.

Rose looked up and over at him as she felt his gaze on her. When their eyes met, it was a good thing he had a respiratory bypass as he could barely inhale. Then she smiled brightly at him and he slowly moved forward as if drawn to her. When he was a few feet from her he breathed out her name, "Rose."

She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Doctor," she said and looked like she wanted to throw herself at him but hesitated.

Jack reached over and shook Donna's hand. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said flirtatiously.

Donna responded just as flirtatiously. "Donna Noble."

The Doctor glared and chastised Jack. "Stop it!"

Rose giggled at this interaction and it was music to the Doctor's ears. Suddenly, a toddler with brown hair ran over. "Mummy!" he called out and attached himself to Rose.

The Doctor stared down at the child stunned and even more shocking was that the little itch he'd felt in the back of his mind blossomed into a curious innocent presence. He stared down into inquisitive brown eyes and understood who this child was. He looked back at Rose and his face darkened.

"This is not possible," he said with a tight voice and an angry glare directed at her.

"Doctor, we need to talk," she said nervously.

"Talk! You want to talk about this!" he said and pointed to the child. "You lied to me!" he hissed and began pacing. He stopped and walked up to her, standing over and raging oncoming storm down on her. "You. Lied. To. Me!" he said with such cold fury. "Worse, you lied to me about something that could not have happened, should not have happened. And now…here you are with…this child. And what did you do this time! I told you it was impossible to travel across the Void!" he shouted. Rose flinched. The little boy clung to her leg and stared at the Doctor.

"Doctor," Jack said with warning in his voice. Donna stood there in shock just watching him, Rose and the child. She was stunned to see him screaming at Rose.

"No!" he spit out glaring at Jack. "Stay out of this!" He turned back to Rose. "What did you do. Rip another hole in the universe to get back just so you could…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. He was so angry and hurt and shocked. He thought he was prepared to see her but this..this was too much.

"Doctor, it's not like you're makin' it out to be," Rose pleaded, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Oh really! Cos from where I'm standing it looks like somehow you produced a child which appears somewhat Gallifreyan. And, you lied about being pregnant. I asked you and you told me it was Jackie!"

"Mum was pregnant. She had a little boy. At the time, I wasn't sure if I was," she pleaded and then she became angry that he was lecturing her. "And, what exactly did you expect me to say to you. You told me it was impossible that we would never see each other again. What, you wanted me to tell you, oh by the way, I think I might be pregnant with your alien baby!" Rose shouted at him.

"Guys, let's everyone calm down and not have this shouting match in a public park," Jack tried to reason while Gwen tried to keep nosy onlookers away.

"Calm down!" the Doctor raged. "I will not calm down. She tears her way back into this universe with the evidence of her lie and expects what of me? I'm suppose to just accept this child who shouldn't even exist."

"Doctor!" Donna shouted in warning. "Have you forgotten there's young ears here?"

"Young ears, Donna? He's been buzzing around my telepathic barriers since we got to this park. I don't think he needs to hear what's being said to know what's happening."

"You know what, you're right," Rose acknowledged angry and with tears coursing down her face. "He doesn't. He's been telepathic since before he was born. Been in my head ever since my six month of pregnancy. Took me forever to figure it out. Alien pregnancies don't happen every day in Pete's World. You have no idea what we've been through or all I've done to keep 'im safe. Never thought I'd have to protect 'im from you. You of all people. The one person I thought could help us," she said shaking her head and crying. "Guess I got that wrong."

"Guess you did," he said, still angry and his mind trying to process all that she had just revealed to him.

"Mya," Rose called out. A woman with long wavy ginger hair held back in a pony tail dressed all in black approached.

The Doctor turned to the woman and paled. "It can't be," he whispered in shock as he stared at her in disbelief. He could sense immediately that she was not human and that she was a creature that reminded him of a species he had encountered regenerations ago.

Mya crossed her arms and glared at the Doctor. "I suppose you have had several shocks today Doctor. It's not easy finding out how wrong you are about so many things. I wasn't wrong though. I told Rose it was a waste of time contacting you. Rose and this child are better off elsewhere."

"What are you doing with them?" the Doctor demanded emotionally. "The Eternals left ephemerals to their own destruction at the onset of the Time War. They refused to intervene. How can you be here?"

Mya smirked, her green eyes lit with amusement. "You understand so little. I was born of an ephemeral who was gifted certain abilities by Eternals. My kind doesn't live by the same rules as you. I found Rose and her child about to be taken by creatures who would have used them for less than pure intentions. Rose and her son are unique like me and didn't belong in that universe. I was leaving so I took them with me. Besides, the creatures that had them annoyed me. They were pompous and arrogant not unlike the Time Lords. Rose and her offspring deserve better."

The Doctor stared at her. "So you're taking them to the Eternals are you?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

Mya rolled her eyes and turned to Rose. "He always this miserable and oblivious?"

"Please Mya, let's just go," Rose said, wanting to get away so she could think things through and not expose her son to any more of the Doctor's rage.

"Mummy, we're supposed to go with Daddy. The monsters will find us if we don't," the little boy said solemnly. He then looked at the Doctor. "Please Daddy, don't send us away."

The Doctor felt all the turmoil drained out of him at the child's plea. He then looked at Rose, really looked at her and opened his mind to the possibilities he didn't want to see earlier. Mya was right, he was being too much like his pompous people and not paying attention to what was happening right here and now. He was laying all the blame on Rose and that was wrong. He was the brilliant Time Lord and what had he done, blamed someone who was centuries younger than him who was trying to do the right thing. Rose wasn't perfect but she tried to make the right choices. He knew she kept silent on this pregnancy to spare him even if part of him still raged at her deception.

He looked at Rose and knelt by their child. Their child. That phrase touched something in him that he thought was gone. It was inconceivable that he was a father and yet there was the proof before him. He dropped to his knees beside them. "I'm not going to send you away. I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm not strong enough. I'm so sorry. Of all the things I was prepared for, this… you were not one of them," he said softly to the boy. Then he turned to Rose. "Please. Please give me another chance."

Rose, with her arms protectively around her son, looked at him without speaking for a long time. "You have to promise me something first."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Anything."

"Don't you ever talk like that in front of my son again. He's not a thing. He's a person, my son, your son. Ours. We made him together. And, he has a name. It's Tyler. Ty for short."

The Doctor smiled. "Tyler? You named him Tyler Tyler?" He grinned broadly. "I rather like that."

"It's Tyler Smith really. I had to make up a story to keep us safe. We told people his father was lost at sea. It seemed simpler that way. Sorry," Rose said softly, not looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. "Course. I understand. Smith's a good name." He looked down at Tyler. "Well Tyler, you and I have a lot to talk about I think. How would you like to see my Tardis?" the Doctor asked, now warming to the idea of having a fresh young mind aboard the Tardis. It had been ages since he'd had a child aboard. Although he was a bit frightened by it, he was also looking forward to this new adventure.

He looked back at Rose. "Rose?" he asked. "Will you please come with me. I can't promise not to be prat occasionally." Donna snorted at this and the Doctor looked over at her with a glare.

"Just a prat?" Mya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Come now Doctor, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I believe humans have far more descriptive words for one such as you like, idiot, barmy, arsehole, git.."

"That's enough! I know I may have jumped to conclusions I shouldn't have, but I'm going to make things right by Rose and Tyler. If they'll let me, that is," he acknowledged and looked at Rose.

Rose looked at Tyler and then at Mya and Donna. She turned back to the Doctor. "All right. I think we're all safer together anyway, but you and me, we have to talk. And, by talk I don't mean you babbling about some new planet and takin' off. I mean, we have to talk about us and Tyler. I told you how feel on that beach oh so many years ago. I still feel that way even if you did just rain oncoming storm down on me. I got my own feelins too you know and you're gonna listen."

Donna stepped over. "Oh, don't you worry. He'll listen even if I have to tie his skinny pinstriped arse down. I'm Donna by the way. Nice to meet you," Donna said and looked at the Doctor with a superior "you are so in trouble" look.

Rose smiled and stood up. "Nice to meet you, Donna. I think you and me are gonna be good friends. This is Mya. She'll be comin' with us."

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed as he began to realize he would be vastly outnumbered on the Tardis. "I don't recall…" he started to say before three sets of female eyes glared at him. "Right," he said nodding his head. "Of course she can come. Nothing like an Eternal hybrid on the Tardis to keep things exciting."

Jack and Gwen who had remained silent finally stepped forward. "Rose, you gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, Jack. Thanks for everything. You too, Gwen. Don't know what we would have done without you." She hugged both of them.

"If you need anything and I mean anything, you call, yes?" Gwen said.

"Promise," Rose acknowledged.

Tyler walked up and tugged at the Doctor's coat. The Doctor knelt down and scooped him up and gently brushed his mind against Tyler's mind. The boy grinned brightly at him. "You have your mother's smile," he whispered.

Mya sighed. "All right Time Lord, you might not require much sleep but Rose and Tyler do and they've had a long day. Let's get loaded up into this time machine and get moving. Something's coming here and we can't be a part of it."

Donna looked over at Mya. "What? What's coming?"

"It's best not to ask, Donna. Mya knows about fixed points and altered time lines. She says we've already changed things by coming back to this universe. If she says we need to leave. We need to go now," Rose explained.

"Just what I need, another one that talks alien gibberish like space man here," Donna muttered as they all headed back to the Tardis.

Once inside, Donna took Tyler and Mya back to find rooms leaving the Doctor and Rose in the console room. "I am sorry, Rose," he said once they were alone.

She ran her hand lovingly over the console and looked up at him. "I'm sorry too. I wish things could've been different, that you could've been there to see Tyler born and…" She teared up. He walked over and grasped her and. Rose looked down at how well their hands fit together. "I meant it all those years ago you know. I promised you forever and I want to give it to you if you'll let me."

"I…I'd like that," he whispered back emotionally. Rose looked at him for a long time and felt that tiny telepathic connection she had shared with him flare to life. With a cry she threw herself into his arms and it was like you could not tell where one of them began and the other ended. It was a long time before they parted and when they did they spent a moment just inventorying each other.

"Barcelona," he said suddenly and began flipping switches. "We could go shopping there. I'm sure you'll need stuff. I mean Tyler needs lots of stuff. Kids…they grow and need stuff and Donna loves shopping."

"Doctor," Rose said warning. "Remember what I said."

He looked up and nodded. "Right. Maybe we just park in the vortex for a bit and spend some time having tea."

"I'd like that," Rose said nodding. The Doctor grabbed her hand and began walking down the corridor with her. "I even have some of those special Jaffa cakes you like. We could, you know, maybe share and…talk."

"I'd like that," Rose said softly, swinging their hands between them as they walked down the corridor.


	4. Wind

a/n: Please note that many of the one-shots in this series are quite AU or cliche stories or crack.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories at Livejournal .com or whofic .com or tumblr .com under the user name Kelkat9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Wind  
**

A gentle breeze lifted up strands of her hair as she stared across an ocean of amethyst waves. Her bare feet sank into the pink and gold sand which felt more like Styrofoam packing pebbles than wet Earth sand. It was odd but delightful. It was moments like these she loved, the subtle differences and beauty of the universe. The wind picked up and thick violet clouds blossomed in the pink sky consuming the setting sun.

The peaceful setting was soon disturbed by a new kind of storm as angry words clashed and rumbled like lightning and thunder. Donna appeared next to her, her ginger hair whipping about her face.

"They still at it then?" Rose asked, brushing some strands of hair behind an ear.

"Are you kiddin' me? They never stop. One's Mr. Evil Sarcastic Git and the other is well, you know how space man gets," Donna said, shaking her head.

Rose smiled up at her as the wind picked up churning up the ocean. "It's a bit messed up travelin' with those two. He wanted so badly to not be the last one but somehow I don't think this is what he had in mind."

"I think they like it, the bickering that is. One's always got to prove the other wrong," Donna said sighing.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd find at least one thing to agree on," Rose said, nodding her head. "The Tardis seems to be doing a lot more filtering lately. Somehow, I don't think the Master normally walks around shouting out 'go wash your bananas' or 'fiddling wasps'. Especially not with that frowny face thing he does."

"I know what you mean. Even the Doctor seems to be beltin' out a few new ones. Just the other day he shouted, 'You greasy end of a Slitheen!' at the Master whose face got all red like," Donna agreed

"Yeah, but deep down they like each other," Rose said, toeing into the alien sand.

"Maybe. Still, can't we just lock the Master up every once and a while so we can get some peace? I mean he's still trying to set off his little booby traps everywhere and it's so annoying!" Donna complained.

Rose giggled. "Like the one that was s'pose to shoot laser beams at us when we opened the refrigerator but ended up just tossing eggs or how about that time he took all the Doctor's Jaffa cakes and filled the cabinets with bombs that ended up bein' pears!"

Donna laughed. "Oh that was a good one. I've never see the Doctor run so fast or get so mad. I think he enjoyed tying the Master up."

"Like you didn't?" Rose said, cocking an eyebrow at Donna.

"What? He's a sadistic lunatic who keeps tryin' to kill us. Nothin' wrong with a little payback. I hear you did somethin' but no one wants to talk about it." Rose looked away and shrugged. "Oh come on! You can tell me. What was it?" Donna asked.

Suddenly, the Master appeared and shoved them aside as he looked out at the storm which now had bolts of lightning flashing out of the sky. "I'll tell you what blondie here did!" he half shouted. "She locked me in the zero room and made the Tardis play that rubbish Titanic film over and over again. It's disgusting, except for the dying and sinking boat part but how can you enjoy that with that…music," he complained shuddering.

Donna nudged Rose. "You are good. How long?"

The Master turned and glared at her. "How long! How long! You pathetic linear thinking moron!"

"Oi! You watch yourself evil Edgar or I'll do worse than Titanic and I've got the Tardis on my side so don't think I can't make you miserable!" Donna warned.

Another gust of wind hit them with a bit of sea spray. "Think maybe we should head back to the Tardis before we get caught in this monsoon,]" Rose said, picking up her trainers.

"Monsoon, this is no monsoon! We're on Likinoi during the planetary alignment." Donna and Rose stared at him. "Oh come on! Don't be stupid. Everyone knows when there's a planetary alignment, the atmosphere whips up in a frenzy and storms ravage the surface. In a few minutes it'll be all out destruction!" he said, enjoying the discussion.

"The Doctor brought us here to see the planet destroyed?" Donna asked Rose.

"Wouldn't' be the first time," Rose murmured.

"It's his love letter to me," the Master said grinning. "Face it ginger, he likes me better than you."

"Oh bugger," Rose murmured just as Donna went after him. Rose tried to intervene but it took the Doctor racing in and hurrying everyone back to the Tardis. They all made it back just in time before the beach was wiped out.

"Now then!" the Doctor called out, "Where to next? The singing mountains of Jadool or the Tenth Dynasty of the Flagaran Centurian reign. There was a good era, races, fairs, art oh it's brilliant!"

"Is there shopping there?" Donna asked.

"Oh that's right. Let's pick a safe, boring little tourist trap to appease the little humans," the Master snarked as he tried to touch the console and received burned fingers for the attempt.

"I think I hear Leonardo DiCaprio calling you," Rose sing songed. The Doctor grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No!" the Master shouted quickly glaring at the Doctor, Tardis console and finally Rose.

"I know, let's go to Glisowhatsits during the party of Wild Abandon," Rose suggested.

"Glisonaboli," the Master reminded her. "Wait, why there?" he asked suspiciously. "Don't they have munitions factory on that planet?"

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other and giggled. "Yep," the Doctor finally confirmed.

"But not for long!" Rose explained as she helped the Doctor pilot the Tardis.

"Fine, go do your explody thingy while I go and party with the locals," Donna told them, waving her hand at them. The Doctor and Rose grinned, practically bouncing up and down. Donna shook her head and left to go get changed, muttering about "nutters" under her breath.

The Master just looked at the two of them. "Explosions, you say. Well, that doesn't sound too revolting. I suppose I could teach you a thing or two."

"Master," the Doctor said warningly but winked at Rose.

Later, the three of them ran from the exploding factory, all three with manic grins and laughing while Donna sat at the festival having a glass of wine, shaking her head as she watched them run by. "At least they're not bickering any more," she said to herself as she polished of her wine and followed them.


	5. Thanks

a/n: Please note that many of the one-shots in this series are quite AU or cliche stories or crack. Some like this one might be considered missing scenes or introspectives so it is a mixed bag.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories at Livejournal .com or whofic .com or tumblr .com under the user name Kelkat9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Thanks  
**

There he lay before her with a new face, a new body, a new everything. A mixture of confusion, fear and a little bit of wonder raced through her. She had seen him burn before her eyes, her best mate, the man she had come to love, disappeared leaving this stranger behind. "Who is he now?" she wondered. In all the time they spent together and grown closer, she had forgotten how alien he was. She caressed his face and he seemed to turn toward where she touched him. A slight smile lit her face. It was so hard for her to process that the man, no not man, alien she had come to love could change so completely right before her very eyes.

Soon, she would learn exactly who he had become and who he still was. There were the Sycorax, a sword fight, Harriet Jones, Torchwood and six words that could topple a Prime Minister. Yes, he was her Doctor. That evening she nervously went through the motions of Christmas dinner but part of herself was still worried about him. Would he leave her here? Maybe he was hurt that she had not immediately accepted this change? She longed to continue traveling with him in the Tardis. He was so different from anyone else in her life and she felt so close to him. It was no lie when she called him a best mate. Alien or not, they understood each other and had connected at some intangible level. This was beyond the human friendships she had known in the past. Perhaps, it was even more intimate than any romantic feelings she'd had for anyone else as well.

The Door opened and in walked this new, warm and alluring Doctor, smiling broadly. The smile that bloomed across her face in response to his presence was genuine. It was odd having family dinner with him like this. His crusty "I don't do domestic" exterior had disintegrated into this freckled face almost boyish charmer. The Doctor, her prior Doctor, always had charisma but it was different than the charisma this Doctor exuded. Her prior Doctor had a more steely commanding presence while this Doctor had more of a friendly, enchanting demeanor to put people at ease and then there was his gob. She thought her last Doctor could talk, but this one put him to shame. All the differences and similarities melded together and solidified her resolve to not lose him to her own self doubt.

Standing in the falling ash and listening to him talk about the spaceship breaking apart in the atmosphere and what this meant for the human race, she couldn't help but feel a longing to run with him, to run anywhere as long as it was with him and they were together. With trepidation she asked him what he would do next and stared into his warm brown eyes almost feeling the vastness of the universe in them. He mentioned life on the Tardis but there was a hint of uncertainty and longing. Her heart beat a little faster as it soon became clear he still wanted to travel with her. Eventually, they stood together hand in hand as he pointed to a star. As she stood there with him side by side gazing at the stars, she inwardly gave thanks to whatever force in the universe had brought them together. Little did she know that he was giving the same thanks as he squeezed her hand and promised her the stars.


	6. Shudder

a/n: Please note that many of the one-shots in this series are quite AU or cliche stories or crack. This one is more of a Bad Wolf Rose saves the Doctor story.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories at Livejournal .com or whofic .com or tumblr .com under the user name Kelkat9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Shudder  
**

It was supposed to be a holiday on a world that specialized in talking purple fish. The Doctor had been so excited to introduce Rose to a particular talking fish by the name of Theo. Unfortunately, when they arrived there were no purple fish and they soon found themselves in involved in a resistance movement fighting off an invasion of by a tyrant from the future who had come upon a vortex manipulator. Things had not gone well.

There was a fight in a castle. The Doctor had saved her by pushing her out a window where she landed into a slime filled moat. She escaped while the Doctor was dragged away and experimented on by the evil tyrant's head scientist.

Rose had found the resistance who knew where the Doctor was being held but refused to go with her to free him. They handed her a few explosive devices and wished her luck. She accepted the bombs even though she knew the Doctor wouldn't be happy with her carrying weapons. It took her hours of walking barefoot, dirty, and bedraggled through the war torn city. When she reached the building he was being held in, she felt a strangely focused calm envelop her.

Rose scanned the building and walked up to one of the walls. Before a guard could approach her, she slapped one of the bombs on the wall, activated it and walked away with the guard shouting after her. She felt the bomb explode as a rush of heat buffeted her back and debris rained around her. Smoke and dust filled the air along with shouts and the pounding of footsteps as people rushed by her.

Rose wasn't the least bit afraid. She was focused on getting her Doctor back and with purpose marched through the gaping and jagged hole in the building. Inside, was chaos. Rose walked along the blackened and burning interior, casually picking up a stun gun from one of the injured guards and walked further into the facility. For the most part, the fleeing scientists ignored her. When she arrived at a reinforced door to the lab she knew the Doctor was being held at, she affixed her remaining explosive device on it and ran around the corner to take shelter. This explosion was more deafening as it echoed about the inside for the building. A few more people ran out of this door and Rose passed by them silently.

Inside the lab, she found the scientist barking orders at his underlings. He turned and looked at Rose with cold, unfeeling eyes as he apprised her. A slight smile lit his birdlike face. The species on this world had evolved from birds, although they appeared humanoid, they had some bird-like features although no wings or feathers other than a slight down on their bodies. They still had the eyes of a raptor and were bird-like in their movements.

"I take it, you are my subject's companion?" the scientist asked as he stared at her with his beady black eyes.

"Let the Doctor go now," Rose responded in a steely voice. "I'm not gonna ask you a second time." She stared at him, her honey colored eyes gazing at him almost like a wolf stalking it's prey.

He didn't flinch. He laughed and that was one of his many mistakes. "Subject 234ADelta is far too important for me to accommodate the pathetic demands of a would be terrorist. Really, do you think I'm going to be intimidated by some inferior little ape girl? You should run while you still have the chance. Not that you'll get far," he said dismissively.

At that point, Rose felt something odd overcome her, almost an out of body experience. It was like a door opening and a part of herself she kept locked away unfurled itself, stretching and popping as it flexed it's muscles. She cocked her head to the side and senses she didn't' realize she had stretched out filtering information back to her mind as she analyzed the scientist and the room. "No," she said. She lifted up the stun gun. The scientist ducked to one side. She aimed it at a vial of clear liquid near him and zapped it. The scientist stared in horror as the vial exploded, shattering glass and spatters of the liquid covered him.

"Noooo!" he shouted. "You stupid girl! That was stalycite solution! It will crystallize anything it touches!" he shouted as he grunted in pain and fell to his knees panting.

Rose walked over to him, still holding the stun gun loosely at her side. She leaned over him. "Never taunt a wolf," she said. "Now, where's the Doctor?" she demanded.

He winced and curled up on the floor. He cursed at her and began convulsing. "Fine," she said. "I'll find 'im myself." She paused as she walked further into the lab and looked back at him. "Ya know, if you woulda helped me, you might've lived." She turned and left the scientist to his fate. She walked with purpose and a cold determination, although, nothing prepared her for what she found deep in the lab. Row upon row of people in cages with tags on them. Any regrets she had leaving the scientist to suffer a gruesome fate were gone. He had been experimenting on his own people. They were mangled, bloodied, gasping and shouting in pain. Compassion flooded her as she looked at these poor souls which was soon followed by a new determination. She would leave here with the Doctor but not without doing something for these poor people.

Soon, she reached the back of the lab where she found the Doctor strapped upright in a tank with a clear mask over his face. The tank was filled with some kind of freezing gel. There were notes nearby showing how they were testing his endurance. For the first time, she faltered as she realized what they had done to him. She looked at him through the glass and for a moment his eyes opened wide enough that she could see him through the mask on his face. She felt him in her mind shouting at her to run. She shook her head "no."

As she examined the controls, one of the scientist's assistance crawled out from under a table. Rose turned and aimed the stun gun at the pale, slight girl covered in fine white down. She looked at Rose and cowered. "Help me," Rose asked her. The girl looked at the Doctor and back at Rose. She didn't look predatory like the scientist but more terrified. "Please," Rose asked again.

The girl began pressing buttons and soon the gel drained. The girl turned to Rose. "I'm so sorry for your mate," she said in a soft trembling tone. "Many of us didn't want to be here or help these atrocities but we had no choice."

"There's always a choice. You have to stand up for what's right. The Doctor taught me that," Rose told her and looked at the Doctor hanging limply in the metal tank. Rose turned back to the girl. "We'll do what we can to help you, but you have to help yourselves and you can start by helping to free all those people out there from the cages," Rose told her, indicating the cages she had passed on her way to the Doctor.

The girl nodded. "But, the guards and the scientist?"

"You don't have to worry 'bout the scientist. I sorted him. You lot have to pull together and face the guards. Maybe some of 'em will even join you. They might be tired of killin' their own people," Rose said while staring at the Doctor's drooping form.

The tank opened and the girl unlocked the Doctor from his bonds and he slumped to the floor. Rose rushed in and pulled the limp Doctor out until he was laying on the floor outside the tank, his suit soaked with the cold goo.

"Doctor," Rose called out to him and laid her ear by his mouth. He wasn't breathing. She placed her hands on his freezing chest. There was a faint beat of one heart. "No," she whispered as panic began setting in. His lips were blue, his skin pale and he was ice cold. "We have to warm him up."

The girl looked at Rose and the Doctor. "The basement. There is a heating unit and you can hide there," she said. They heard some shouting, gun fire and pounding footsteps. "You must hurry. If the guards find you, I can't help you," she said nervously.

Rose nodded. "Help me move him," she ordered the girl. They quickly dragged him down to the basement where the girl left them near a meager heating unit and pulled some extra linens that were stored there. Rose looked up at her. "This isn't warm enough!"

"It will have to be. I have to go. I'm sorry but I have to," the girl pleaded as she fled.

Rose quickly set up a makeshift bed near the heater and began rubbing the Doctor to try and warm him up. His pulse was still faint, but he was breathing and some of the color was returning to his face. Soon, he was warm enough for his body to start shivering and shuddering as it worked to warm him.

Rose knew he wasn't warming fast enough. She quickly made the decision to peel off most of his clothing including his chucks and then removed her own clothing so she could use her own body warmth to try warm him faster. Although was still cold from her dip in the moat, she was still warmer than him. She curled her body around his, shivering a bit as her warm flesh met his frigid skin and pulling linens around them like a cocoon.

She continued to rub his limbs as she laid on top of him and pressed her face into his neck. "Please Doctor, please wake up. I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you. You've got to warm up," she murmured to him as she continued to cling to him. After a while, his shivering and shuddering eased up, his breathing seemed better and she could feel the double pulse of both is hearts now beating in a more normal rhythm.

Exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep laying atop of him. She dreamed she was standing in nothing but a bra and her knickers on an alien planet with snow falling all around her. The sky glowed a mixture of amber and lavender. She was cold but not freezing. She slowly walked across a snow filled field until she came across the Doctor in nothing but his Tardis blue pants making snow angels. He looked up at her and grinned. "Doctor, what are you doin' rollin' around in the snow? Are you tryin' to catch your death?" Rose chastised him, arms crossed and cocking a hip out in her displeasure.

"Oh, I won't freeze," he explained still playing in the snow. "Superior biology! Now you on the other hand, well you look like you could use some warming up." He jumped up and walked over to her. His finger traced her bra strap. "Lilac is definitely your color. Did you buy this in that market on Voot?" Rose blushed in response. He grinned brighter before pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped himself around her.

Rose felt something furry rub against her leg. She looked down and there was a wolf with thick golden brown fur looking up at her. "I think it's time to put the wolf away," the Doctor murmured to her. Rose looked up at him. "Whadda you mean?"

He smiled at her. "It's all right now," he said softly, gazing into her eyes."

"But, I have to keep you safe, my Doctor," she responded softly.

He gently bumped his forehead against hers. "You already have."

Rose looked into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. She was immersed in this kiss as she felt him firmly press himself against her, his lips massaging and nipping at hers, their tongues dancing together. She felt safe, warm and happy. She moaned as she wound her fingers through his hair and felt him respond to her. There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted this as much as she did. Just as hands were wandering, she heard the wolf let out a loud howl. She gasped and sat up awake. When she looked down, two sparkling brown eyes were looking at her. "Comfy?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Doctor!" she gasped and wrapped herself around him. The Doctor embraced her back

"Hello!" he said brightly.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" Rose asked, concerned and searching his eyes for any indication of discomfort.

"Oh I'm fine! Better than fine really. So evil scientist?" he asked

"Oh, I sort of…That is to say, I might have accidentally splashed him with some crystallizing stuff. He's a bit sorted really," she explained hesitantly.

"Splashed with stuff?" he asked with raised eyebrows and a twinkle in his eyes. "Right. So, I suppose I should be saying…Rose Tyler, my hero then?"

Rose blushed. "You'd of done the same for me. Speaking of which. When you shoved me out that window did you know there was a slimy moat down there?"

"Of course! Uh maybe. But, it worked! You got away and then came back which was not exactly the plan."

"And this plan included you bein' captured, and turned into the evil scientists favorite popsicle did it?" she retorted.

The Doctor winced. "Yes welll…"

Rose smirked at him, her head laying on his chest. She began to casually play with the hair on his chest. "You sure you're all right?"

He looked around the room trying to ignore the lingerie clad Rose snuggling him. "Yep!" he answered popping his "p."

"Good," Rose answered as she snuggled into him again.

"How'd we get down here?" he asked.

"Oh, well not all the evils scientists assistants were, well, evil. Some are just forced to help 'im so when I sort of crystallized him, his assistant helped me get you out and down here so I could warm you up."

He looked back at her and grinned. "And you did a brilliant job at warming me up. Didn't you?" he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Rose blushed and shyly looked away before looking back at him with flirty eyes. "I dunno. Think maybe you still need a bit more warming," she said as she laid gentle kisses on his chest.

The Doctor's eyes widened a bit. "Here?" he practically squeaked.

"I'd be a bit remiss if I didn't make sure you were all warmed up and examine you for… I um, frost bite. Nasty thing frost bite." she said as she pulled his hand over and laid a kiss on his palm and each of his fingers. He may have stopped breathing as she did this.

"Mmmm, fingers on this hand look all right. Maybe I should check elsewhere?" she asked with her flirty smile that temptingly showed just a hint of tongue.

A loud bang sounded above them. "As lovely as that sounds, I think maybe we should continue your examination when we get back to the Tardis," the Doctor said, sitting up.

Although frustrated that she wouldn't get to finish what was most assuredly looking like a promising start to new and delightful change in their relationship, she was still pleased he wanted to finish what was started here when they returned to the Tardis. After quickly dressing, they made their way upstairs. They found the local insurgents had commandeered the building and were freeing the people the scientist had been experimenting on. The Doctor and Rose went to work helping them tend to injured, located his sonic and his beloved brown coat. After a few more days working with the insurgents, making a few suggestions and encouraging them to stay strong, they left.

As they walked back to the Tardis hand in hand, Rose was pondering the dream she had while tending to the Doctor. "You're awfully quiet," he said.

"Oh, was just thinkin' about this dream I had while I was warmin' you up. It was you and me in the snow and there was this wolf. You told me the wolf had to go home and then…" she trailed off.

He smiled and looked a little smug. "And then what?" he asked.

She looked off to the side smiling. "Oh nothin."

"Doesn't sound like nothing and you, Rose Tyler, are as pink as a Laquitro jelly fish," he teased.

"Am not," Rose said, smiling and blushing even more.

The Doctor squeezed her hand. "Oh it's all right. I like it when you blush." They walked a bit further and could see the Tardis in the distance.

Rose began smiling and looking at him. "Ya know, you did say I should examine you when we get back to the Tardis. Just to be sure you didn't suffer any frost bite or anything."

"I did say that didn't I," he acknowledged. "Can't be too careful about those types of things. In fact, might be a good idea to make it a priority," the Doctor said. He looked at her and she looked at him and with a giggle both took off running toward the Tardis. Needless to say, the Tardis did not dematerialize for at least a day.


End file.
